


Bill Tanner Always Looks After M

by Persiflage



Series: Bondkink Fics [18]
Category: James Bond (Movies), The World Is Not Enough
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Missing Scene, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the death of her long-time friend, Sir Robert King, M is devastated so Tanner tries to make things better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bill Tanner Always Looks After M

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the bondkink comm on LJ. The prompt was _Dench!M/Kitchen!Tanner; hurt/comfort, The World Is Not Enough missing scene_ (I should come right out and say that I ship Kitchen!Tanner/Dench!M a rather insane amount, but especially in TWiNE where he's clearly gone from disliking her (in Goldeneye) to watching her back and scarcely leaving her side.)

Tanner made his way through the MI6 building. Workmen were already busy clearing the damaged area prepatory to beginning the necessary repair work, and he desperately wanted to get M out of there, away to the safety of their new temporary HQ in Scotland.

He found her where he'd expected her to be, down in the room where the dead had been laid out; more than half a dozen had been killed in the blast that had also murdered Sir Robert King, and he knew M well enough by now to know that she blamed herself for every single one of those deaths.

"Ma'am, it's time to go," he told her from the doorway as she stood beside a shrouded body, her head bowed in thought or prayer, he wasn't sure which.

They were leaving a skeleton staff here, but most were already in Scotland or en route there. He'd sent some by train and the rest by air; he and M were booked on the overnight sleeper to Edinburgh as he'd wanted to give her some space and privacy in which to begin grieving, and he felt the fewer people there were around her, the more free she would be to start that process.

She looked up at him and gave a half-nod; on impulse he crossed to join her and put a hand on her arm. She lifted her head again and he could see her blue eyes were drenched in tears, though there was no sign of them on her face. She looked old and weary, and he had a strong urge to kick whomever was responsible for killing Sir Robert for making M look her age.

"Maybe I'm getting too old for this, Bill," she said, startling him by her use of his first name: usually he was just 'Tanner', or occasionally 'Mr Tanner'.

He gave her his handkerchief and shook his head. "Nonsense. You'll be too old when you're in your grave, not before."

She made a choked noise, half laughter, half sob, then began to weep, and he put his arms around her, bringing her head down to rest on his shoulder as he stroked her back.

"We'll get the bastards who did this," he promised, his voice low and fierce with the anger he felt at whomever was responsible for reducing M to this.

Once the worst of her sobs had passed, he took his handkerchief from her again and used it to dry her face. Without pausing for thought, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. To say he was surprised when she grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him back rather more forcefully would be an understatement. He let her end the kiss and made a point of maintaining eye contact once she had, letting her see that he wasn't embarrassed or disapproving.

"Let's go," he said softly.

M nodded, then pulled a tissue from her pocket and cleaned the lipstick from his mouth. He felt his cock stir and hoped she wouldn't notice because that really would be embarrassing. She slipped her arm through his as he led the way out of the room and over to the lift.

"What time do we arrive in Edinburgh?" Her tone was calm, and he realised that she wasn't going to say anything about the kiss, which was probably just as well. He wasn't sure what he'd say, especially since he didn't want to apologise.

"Around six o'clock tomorrow morning," he told her.

She nodded, and they made their way out to the street where one of their men was waiting with a car. They drove to M's flat, and he waited in the hallway while she went in to pack. He took her bags from her and stowed them in the boot alongside his own, then they got into the car, and the driver took them on to the station.

007-007-007

After dinner, which M hardly touched, they boarded the train, and Tanner saw her into her sleeper compartment.

"I'm just next door," he told her, and she nodded. "And our two men will be at either end of the corridor."

"You don't think that's a bit stable door after the horse has bolted, do you?" 

He raised an eyebrow. "No, I don't. Whoever killed Sir Robert may come back for you. Until we know who killed him and why, we won't know their agenda. In any case, I'd rather be safe than sorry."

"All right." She stepped into her compartment, and he made his way to his own.

He removed his coat, suit jacket and tie, then sat on the edge of the bed to take off his socks and shoes. He wondered how long M would remain subdued by what had happened to her friend; she was a fighter and he was sure that outwardly, at least, she'd soon be barking orders and have them jumping to do her will. Perhaps he'd encourage Bond to annoy her, since he knew M liked putting the agent in his place. He took off his shirt, then moved over to the washbasin to wash his hands and clean his teeth.

He closed the lid on the washbasin and was moving back to the bed when there was a knock on his compartment door. He opened it, expecting it to be one of the two agents, and was surprised to see M in the corridor.

"What's wrong?" he asked quickly.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course." He stepped back, then glanced up and down the corridor, before closing the door again. 

M had seated herself on his bed, and he couldn't help staring a little, never having seen her in anything other than the suits she wore for work. She was wearing a dressing gown over a knee-length nightdress, all in pale blue satin, and had removed her make-up, and he couldn't help feeling that the very demureness of her attire made her more attractive.

"Drink?" he asked, to distract himself as much as anything because he knew that if he carried on looking at her, looking wouldn't be all he wanted to do.

"Please."

He poured her a shot of Scotch, then one for himself as well, and moved across to give her the glass. Her fingers brushed against his as she took the glass and he felt a bolt of lust hit his groin.

_Christ, of all the times to get horny,_ he thought, _doing so when your boss is grieving the loss of a long-time friend is not the time._

He'd always found M sexually attractive – it was the bossy, headmistressy manner that appealed to him – and just what the MI6 psychologist would make of that, he dreaded to think.

"Sit down, Bill, please, you're giving me a stiff neck."

_Better a stiff neck, than a stiff prick,_ he thought desperately, but he obeyed because to refuse would make her want to know why.

She began to tell him about Sir Robert, how they'd met at Oxford while they were both reading Law. Tanner forced himself to concentrate, and willed his cock not to respond to the press of M's thigh against his own as they sat on the bunk.

M was on her third shot of Scotch and he was beginning to wonder if she was trying to get pissed when she said something that nearly made him choke.

"Robert was my first fuck, you know." Her tone was casual, but Tanner nearly fell off the bunk. It was, he decided, her use of the word 'fuck', that turned him on so much, as well as shocking him.

"Why Bill, I do believe you're blushing," M said, and he cursed silently as he realised she was right.

"Um – " he said, feeling embarrassingly flustered.

She leaned her shoulder against his, smirking at him. Then her left hand dropped down onto his trouser-clad thigh and he bit back a moan, aware that his cock was swelling again.

"Oh," she said softly.

He looked at her, and discovered she was staring down at his crotch. "I – " he began, wondering what on Earth to say, but he didn't get the chance: M's hand cupped his prick through his trousers as her mouth met his in a hot, hungry kiss. 

Tanner didn't try to resist, he didn't _want_ to resist, anyway, he simply shifted so that he was more nearly facing her and leaned in to kiss her back just as hard. He lifted his hand and found her breast, and she groaned, which made him even harder.

Within moments they were both naked on the bunk, and he slipped two fingers inside her to see if she was ready; his head shot up in surprise when he found that she was already very slick and he found her grinning at him rather triumphantly, as if delighted to have surprised him again.

He moved his body over hers and guided his erection inside her, moaning (as she was) at the sensation of her heat; she was surprisingly tight, too, for a woman of her age, and he wondered desperately just how long he was going to last. He closed his eyes and concentrated, although M's fingernails raking across his shoulders did not help him much in that attempt. He paused once he was buried to the hilt inside her, and looked up at M's face again. She clenched her muscles more tightly around his stiff member, then smirked. 

"Fuck me, then," she said.

"Yes, ma'am," he answered, the words slipping out automatically at the note of command in her voice.

He began to thrust, and was surprised by how quickly they seemed to find their rhythm, her hips lifting to meet his downstrokes. He reached down to find her clit, concerned that he was going to come first and feeling that to do so before he'd satisfied her would be discourteous.

To his surprise M grabbed his hand and pulled it away. "Don't worry, Bill," she said softly, "you're not going to leave me behind."

She pulled his head down for a forceful kiss, biting his lower lip before she released him to gasp, and he realised that she was coming already. Her inner walls tightened around his cock and he had to wait for them to relax before he could continue.

"Do you – always – come that – quick?" he asked, panting for breath.

"No." She focused her blue gaze on him before adding. "Your cock's rubbing against my clit with every stroke."

He wondered if he was blushing, his cheeks certainly felt hot, though he wasn't sure why he was embarrassed since previous lovers had always commented on the size of his prick when he was fully aroused. He began to move again, and was pleased when M came a second time before he found himself unable to hold back any longer.

He lowered himself onto his forearms, gasping for breath, and feeling drained. M wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling his body down onto hers.

"Thank you, Bill." The words were quiet, but he could hear a wealth of emotion in her voice and he lifted his head to kiss her softly on the mouth.

"A pleasure," he told her honestly.

"For me too." 

He shifted off her to lie alongside her and tugged the bedcovers up over their cooling bodies. He heard her murmur a goodnight, and was aware that she was half asleep already. He smiled to himself as his eyes closed. He had no idea whether this was going to be a one-off, or the start of a more intimate relationship with M, but it didn't matter, when he'd kissed her there had been more life in her eyes than earlier in the day, and that was what really mattered.


End file.
